


La séance photo

by Lexisdyque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexisdyque/pseuds/Lexisdyque
Summary: Hermione est rentré chez ses parents pour l'été et rencontre le beau photographe du quartier.





	La séance photo

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens a averti une fois de plus /!\ c'est un PWP donc il y a la présence d’un LEMON HARD (une scène de sexe TRÈS détaillé !!!), CELA PEUT HEURTER LES PLUS SENSIBLES /!\

Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais rentrée pour les vacances d'été et je dois bien l'avouer, je commençais à me languir des quelques amants occasionnels que j’avais à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce que le célèbre photographe Moldu Wilson Jones, qui vit dans la même rue que mes parents, me croisa alors que j'allais faire une course pour ma mère. Toutes les femmes du quartier craquent pour lui et je ne ferais pas exception à la règle. Il faut savoir qu'il est jeune et très bien fait de sa personne. 

\- Mon Dieu, Hermione, tu es devenue une superbe jeune femme. 

\- Merci, monsieur Jones, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais faire une séance de shooting avec toi.

\- Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas mannequin...

\- Peu importe, je suis sûr que tu rayonneras sous l’objectif. 

\- D'accord, ça peut être marrant. 

\- Super, demain pour 19 h, à mon studio ? Ça te va ?

\- À 19 h ?

\- Oui, j'aime travailler de soirée.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, comprenant le message sous-jacent.

\- Ok. Je mets quoi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut au studio.

** OoOoOoO **

À l'heure du rendez-vous, je me rendis au studio de monsieur Jones situé à côté de sa maison.

\- Salut, ma belle, m'accueillit le photographe.

\- Bonsoir. 

\- Il y a une loge dans le fond avec les portants, choisis ce que tu veux, pendant ce temps, je finis d’installer ce dont nous aurons besoin. 

Une fois arrivée dans la loge, je vis une dizaine de portants avec toutes sortes de tenues allant de la plus banale jusqu'aux costumes en tous genres en passant par des tenues des plus sexy.

Dont un déshabillé que je trouvais très beau, tout en dentelle noir et vert émeraude composé d’une nuisette qui s'attachait au niveau de la poitrine avec trois boutons, se finissant aux hanches et ouverte sur un string coordonné, je me disais que Draco l’adorerait…

Je finis par m'en détourner pour continuer à chercher une tenue.

Au bout de 10 minutes, je trouvais une chemise blanche sans manche et dos nu accompagné d'une minijupe à voilage dont celui du dessus était en dentelle. Cette tenue faisait chic et sexy à la fois.

Une fois habillé, je sortais ma baguette pour faire de ma crinière broussailleuse une chevelure à crole anglaise et un maquillage digne des plus grandes stars.

Quand Wilson me vit ainsi, il siffla. 

\- Je savais que tu serais encore plus belle pomponné. 

Je lui fis un sourire que je voulus enjôleuse.

\- Viens par ici que je t'explique, me dit-il en posant sa main sur une de mes hanches, de ma dernière séance, il y a encore trois scènes, une de bar, une autre de salon et enfin une de chambre. On les fera dans cet ordre. OK ?

\- Oui, je m'installe au bar.

\- Oui, vas-y installe-toi carrément sur le bar même. Je t'ai aussi préparé un cocktail.

Un sourire gagna mes lèvres. 

\- Vous savez vous n'êtes pas obligé de me soûler pour avoir ce que vous voulez.

Je vis ses yeux s’emplir de désir.

\- Merci tout de même. 

Une fois, hissée sur le bar, je croisais les jambes et attrapais mon verre pour le siroter à la paille.

Et il commença à mitrailler, me demanda de me poser de telle ou telle manière. Finissant allongé sur le bar, une jambe pliée et l'autre en l'air.

Puis nous passons à cette scène du salon où après quelques prises de plus en plus osées, il me demanda :

\- Veux-tu bien déboutonner ta chemise.

Ce que je fis alors que l’excitation commença vraiment à me gagner. Dégrafant un à un les boutons en fixant l'objectif. Une fois complètement ouverte je me caressais le ventre en remontant sur ma poitrine de telle manière que les pans du haut ne cachent plus rien à l'œil du photographe. Je pinçais mon téton droit et malaxais le sein gauche, me faisant gémir et m'affaler sur le sofa pour écarter les jambes afin de pouvoir onduler doucement du bassin. 

\- Mmmm, bébé, tu es superbe... Continue comme ça. 

Abandonnant ma poitrine pour me relever afin d'enlever le chemisier puis la jupe et me mettre dos à Wilson avec l'intention de retirer mon string, seule chose que je portais encore, de façon à offrir à l'objectif mon postérieur.

Je pris quelques poses que j'avais pu voir dans les magazines cochons que j'avais vu trainer dans le dortoir des garçons quand j'allais voir Harry et Ron. Ce qui, apparemment, plaisait énormément à Jones.

\- Oh putain, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu es bandante.

Adosser au sofa, les cuisses écartées j'en caresse l'intérieur avec douceur en me dirigeant vers mon sexe humide d'excitation. 

\- Montre-moi comment tu te fais plaisir, ma belle.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents en remontant mes genoux de façon à ce que mes pieds soient calés sur le canapé ce qui eut pour résultat d’exposer mon intimité à l'œil expert de Wilson.

Ma main droite alla sur mon sexe en des va-et-vient doux, jusqu'à ce que je glisse le bout du doigt sur mon clitoris lentement de façon à faire monter mon plaisir. 

Comme d'habitude, j'introduis le majeur dans mon vagin jusqu'à ce que cela ne fût plus suffisant et que l'index vient rejoindre le premier doigt, mon bassin venait tout seul à la rencontre de mes doigts. Je sentais mon plaisir prendre de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, ce qui me fit décoller pour le septième ciel. Mon orgasme fut ravageur. Je savais bien que Wilson et son appareil photo n'y étaient pas étrangers. 

Une fois redescendu sur terre, je retire mes doigts de mon intimité pour les lécher, ce fut doux en bouche. Les gémissements de Jones me font lever les yeux encore voilés de plaisir sur lui. Pour le voir, là, une main sur l'appareil photo mit sur le trépied et l'autre sur son sexe juste sorti du pantalon.

Me dirigeant vers lui, sous ses protestations qui se transforme en encouragement quand il comprit mon intention, en me voyant agenouillé devant lui, ses testicules dans une main et son pénis dans l'autre, le caressant de haut en bas, ma bouche venant en aide pour aller suçoter le gland rougi par le plaisir. Wilson finit par mettre une de ses mains dernière ma tête pour la bloquer en faisant aller son bassin à un rythme lent. Quand le cliquetis de l'appareil photo finit par se tuer la vitesse de son bassin augmenta. Malgré la difficulté due à la vitesse, je creusais les joues et fis en sorte de caresse son membre viril de ma langue.

\- Mmmm, bébé, tu as vraiment une bouche fait pour sucer.

Ce commentaire cru me fit gémir, envoyant des vibrations dans le sexe de Wilson qui l’emporta encore plus loin dans sa jouissance. Il finit par s'enfoncer le plus loin qu'il pouvait dans mon gosier pour y éjaculer ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que d'avaler.

Il me soulevait afin de m'allonger au milieu du lit.

\- Comment je vais te prendre ?

\- Comme vous voulez du moment que vous venez... 

Il me fit glisser au bord du lit de façon à être entre mes jambes écartées pour venir caresser son gland sur mon clitoris et mes lèvres intérieures tout en prenant l'un de mes tétons en bouche me faisant gémir sans aucune honte.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé de ce petit jeu, il me demanda :

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Il me pénétra de son membre dur sans ménagement, dans cette position des plus classiques, mais des plus satisfaisantes avec ses deux mains qui s'accrochaient à mes hanches pour mieux s'enfoncer. 

Je soupire de contentement en écartant au maximum les cuisses. J'adorais me faire prendre dans cette position ô combien controversée même encore aujourd’hui. *

La vitesse à laquelle je me faisais pilonner était délectable. Wilson s'amusa à changer souvent de cadence, ce qui me fit gémir comme jamais.

Jones se pencha de façon à ce que son torse touche mon dos. 

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais si ouverte, je t'aurais proposé un shooting bien avant. M'affirma le photographe d'une voix rauque au creux de mon oreille.

Je me mis à onduler du bassin pour enfoncer chaque centimètre de ce membre généreux en moi. Quelques coups de reins bien placés de la part de mon amant et l'orgasme me foudroya.

Je réussis – Je ne sais pas comment – à rester en position le temps que mon amant atteigne son plaisir. 

Il dégagea son sexe de mon vagin – je me lamente de cette perte – pour s'affaler à mon côté alors que je finis par m'installer sur le dos.

\- Ha, mon Dieu, on ne peut pas dire que tu es inexpérimentée.

Je me mis à rire et lui affirmait :

\- Je suis dans une école de surdoué ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est des ingénus.

\- Oui, mais entre ingénu et bête de sexe, il y a un gouffre. 

\- Merci pour ce compliment, affirmais-je en me levant nu sans le moindre complexe pour récupérer mes habits.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà.

\- Il est plus de trois heures du matin. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, expliquai-je en finissant de m’habiller.

Il se leva et me prit par la taille.

\- Viens demain en fin d'après-midi pour voir les photos. 

J’acquiesce en lui donnant un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

\- Sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, me dit-il en venant caresser mes fesses. 

Je lui souris en m'extirpant de sa prise pour quitter le studio avec en-tête plein d'autres scénarios ou fantasmes à assouvir avec mon beau photographe cet été.

** OoOoOoO **

* Il faut savoir que cette position a été prohibé par le christianisme au 5e siècle, si je ne me trompe pas, d'où le côté controversé de cette position aujourd'hui.


End file.
